


День полный сюрпризов

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Помогая Барри найти Циско, Фелисити находит способ помочь и самой себе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пост-четвертый сезон "Стрелы", игнорируется финал второго сезона "Флэша"

Не то чтобы такие моменты происходили в жизни Фелисити слишком часто, обычно она всегда находила, чем себя занять (в конце концов, всегда можно было проверить как там дела у системы безопасности Пентагона), но опустевшее Стрело-Логово (спасибо, Циско) действовало подавляющее и ей было смертельно скучно. Лак на ногтях и тот никак не желал сохнуть. 

Ничего удивительного, что увидев входящий звонок от Барри, она спрыгнула со своего места, чтобы прокричать на одном дыхании:  
— ДА! НАКОНЕЦ-ТО! ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?!   
Барри от неожиданно громкого вопля во что-то врезался. Быстро успокоив себя тем, что для таких случаев у него есть ускоренная регенерация, Фелисити выдохнула и снова села. 

Теперь в трубке слышались резкое дыхание и свист ветра, должно быть, Барри продолжил бежать. Судя по безмятежно светящейся синим карте Централ-Сити на мониторах, в соседнем городе ничего необычного не происходило. Значит, «самый быстрый человек на земле» опять куда-то опаздывал или устраивал очередной обход. Один из тех, где Флэш пробегая через весь город, творил бесчисленные мелкие добрые дела.   
Иногда ей казалось, что Барри так борется с тоской, но спросить никак не представлялось случая. 

— И я всё еще здесь! Барри, прием!   
— Прости! Я... я... мне нужна помощь!   
— Конечно! Всегда готова, даже если это совет о личной жизни! Хотя в этом ко мне вряд ли стоит прислушиваться, но!..  
— Повтори, не расслышал!  
— И это замечательно! Ближе к делу, пока в Старлинг-Сити ничего не случилось! — на самом деле в городе стало очень тихо, после того как его жители, защищая свой дом, избили армию преступников служивших Дарку. Полиции и той нечем было заняться, что уж говорить об их резко сократившейся до двух человек команде. Избегающих друг друга человек.   
— Прости, отвлеклась. Ты что-то сказал?   
— Циско пропал. Никак не могу его найти.   
— Возможно, потому что он не хочет, чтобы его нашли? — Барри остановился. Наверняка, со взглядом растерянного щенка:   
— Вдруг его снова похитили? Ты знаешь, Рори или Снарт... — по голосу Барри можно было решить, что он скучает по обоим преступникам.   
Похоже, не только в Старлинг-Сити было нечем заняться.   
— Ладно. Запускаю, — повинуясь движениям ее пальцев, программа по поиску людей быстро принялась проверять соответствие. На то, чтобы найти совпадение ушло не больше двух минут — парк аттракционов, восточное крыло, тир. За это время у Барри перестал свистеть ветер, и, кажется, Джо сделал ему выговор. Разобрать слова не получилось — Барри прикрыл наушник ладонью, прежде чем вернуться к разговору с ней:  
— Есть что-то? — что-то определенно было. Между Циско и длинноногой шатенкой, помогавшей ему прицелиться в тире. «Лиза Снарт», услужливо подсказала программа.   
— О, мой бог!  
— Что с ним?!  
— Это невероятно!  
— Фел?!  
— У Циско есть футболки без принтов! И я ни за что не скажу тебе, где он, потому что клялась не использовать эту программу для личных целей на... назовем эту книгу библией хакеров. Но он жив, и, кажется, счастлив, — и это задевало. Ее рука на его талии, широкие улыбки обоих, свидание. Ничего такого у самой Фелисити не было вечность.   
— Ох, хорошо. Спасибо и привет Оливеру!   
— Угу, — Оливеру, который не показывался в Логове третий день, потому что держать дистанцию, когда вас всего двое и какие-то месяцы назад вы пытались повторить сцену со спагетти и фрикадельками из «Леди и Бродяга», оказалось невозможно. Кстати, где он может быть, Фелисити тоже не представляла. А ведь могло случиться всё что угодно!.. Ладно, в исключительных случаях клятву можно было нарушить, так что программа беззвучно проглотила новый запрос и показала Оливера почти сразу, так же четко, как Циско. Он тоже был в парке, сидел на скамеечке на берегу пруда, не один. Уснувший сын обмазывал слюной его плечо, сжимая в руках наполовину растерзанную булку. Вторая половина плавала в воде среди толстых довольных уток. Лицо у Оливера, смотрящего на спящего сынишку, было одновременно грустным и счастливым, насколько это было возможно для его маловыразительного, ужасного, дурацкого лица... по которому она так соскучилась, чтобы представить в малейших деталях по картинке с дешевой камеры в парке, состоящей из одних пикселей.   
— Хьюстон у нас проблема! — на ее реплику, разумеется, никто не ответил. 

Сын Оливера тем временем переложил затекшую руку поудобней, так и «не просыпаясь». Наверняка он так спасался скучных историй из детства Оливера, среди которых где-то очень глубоко была парочка почти смешных. И, будь Фелисити там, она бы обязательно их вытрясла, но для этого надо было помириться.   
— Какая же ты дура, Смоак! То есть я! Я —дура! Никаких раздвоений личности больше, спасибо, пожалуйста. Ладно, представим, что ты готова. Я готова. Что же я сделаю? — на экране развернулись два окошка. Сайт, где можно было купить билеты на шоу Монстр-Траков, и онлайн-витрина магазина, в котором она обычно подбирала себе платья. Не думая больше, Фелисити оплатила три билета, ткнула в платье подходящее под цвет баннера шоу, и, сделав глубокий вдох, набрала Оливера. И застыла, словно увидев себя со стороны в начале разговора с Барри — Оливер вспыхнул, подскочил и замер, светясь и ожидая, что же она скажет на его оглушительное радостное:  
— ДА! — и Фелисити определенно хотела видеть его таким вблизи каждый день, снова и снова.   
— Оливер Куинн, бери сына, и езжайте по адресу, что я пришлю. Через час там будет шоу. Это шоу. — Оливер показал сыну экран телефона с развернувшимся баннером, и теперь на берегу озера радостно пританцовывали двое. Пока мальчишка не подхватил отца под руку и не потащил к выходу. Иначе тот бы стоял там до самой ночи, улыбаясь в ответ на её:   
— Буду ждать вас там.

Жизнь определенно налаживалась.


End file.
